


I Hate You But I Love You

by Calla_Lily



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, College, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Lily/pseuds/Calla_Lily
Summary: Jae always show hatred towards Wonpil . Is he really hate him or he just want to mask his true feeling ?





	1. Chapter 1

Wonpil is crying . 

Well , what's new with him crying anyway ? He is so soft and fragile like how peoples always describing him . And now he is crying and sobbing infront of a group of hottest boy band in his campus . He feel so low and so frustrated with himself .

"Hyung ! That is too much !"

"Oh ? I'm too much ? You bringing that cringy kid to join us and now you are backing him ? Wahhh , i think you should said that too yourself Park Sungjin !"

Younghyun is whistling his frustration out and Dowoon just stare at Jae and Sungjin from the behind of his drum . They both just can't believed at how irrational Jae right now . 

"Look hyung , i don't mean to be rude . But can you at least hear him play the notes first ? Just then you will know that this cringy kid you said actually worth to be part of us ."

As the leader , Sungjin really don't wish any misunderstanding happen between them . Thus , he try to persuade Jae - the eldest among them to give Kim Wonpil a chance to prove that he's a great keyboardist cum synthesizist . There are no problem with Younghyun and Dowoon , but Jae . He don't know what with the hateful act Jae throw to Wonpil .

"Right hyung . Just give him a chance . Plus we really need a keyboardist right now ." 

Brian's words earn a nod from Sungjin and Dowoon but a glare from Jae before he said ,

"ONLY . ONE . CHANCE ."

With that , Sungjin push Wonpil by the shoulders to go to the keyboard . Wonpil who still have tears on his cheek stand behind it and start to hit the key with his trembling fingers . He start with a beautiful mellow notes while closing his sparkling doe eyes .

'This kid is a snake , i hate him !'

Mean .

'No ! I won't accept this weird cringy kid to be part of us !'

Hurt .

'He is not worth it to be in our band . To be near me ? Never .'

Tears . 

With all those hurtful words that Jae spit to him replaying on his mind , Wonpil finish the notes sorrowfully yet beautifully . He open his closed eyes and meet with the incredulity agape mouth of Sungjin , Younghyun and Dowoon . Jae ? He just playing with his pick without any reaction . Hmmm , Jae is Jae and Wonpil let out a heavy breath .

"Wahhh indeed uri Pillie hyung !"

Dowoon give him a double thumbs up , smiling cutely to the hyung he know from his tuiton session .

"I guess there's no objection from you Jaehyung hyung ?"

Jae keep his silence , still on his seat ignoring Younghyun question which sound more like provocation to him . He know very well that Kim Wonpil will be on his band eventually no matter how hard he against it . Well , it's obvious everyone adore that small man . It's only him who doesn't like that tiny human anyway . 

"Whatever ."

Jae finally get up carrying his guitar and going out from their practice room without looking at the others . Sungjin put a little smile knowing Jae is agreeing with Wonpil be part of them , part of Day6 .

"Ohhh yesss ! Welcome to the family Wonpil ."

Dowoon now jump to hug a clueless Wonpil follow by Younghyun who now hugging Wonpil and Dowoon too . He just can't contain his happiness on having another little brother aside from Dowoon . He is known as a loving brother who pampered his dongsaeng too much . He can't wait to shower Wonpil with his brotherly care and love .

"Don't forget to come here for practice tomorrow ok ? Don't be late ."

"And be strong Pil ."

Sungjin smile softly , patting Wonpil's shoulder and the latter smile weakly at the last words .

'Ok , just be strong Wonpil ! You can do this !'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil is hurt again ...

One month . 

It's been one month since Wonpil joining the most well known group of a talented young man , Day6 whom popular among their campus and the neighbourhood . 

He feel happy , he can say that at this moment . Minus Dowoon and Sungjin he know beforehand , Younghyun really adapt and treat him really well . Except for that one particular tall and handsome famous guitarist of Day6 , Jae . Yes , Jae . It's not like Wonpil don't try to approach Jae , but Jae really radiates a hateful aura towards Wonpil and Wonpil don't wish to make things worse . So , the best thing Wonpil can do is stay away from Jae . But it's the worst thing for Jae actually . He hate to see how warm and affectionate the younger boy with everyone but not with him .

"Ahh Sungjin hyungie is so cold !"

"Yahh ! My hand is not broken or something ! I don't need you to feed me okai ."

"Isk , just feed me Pil . Aaa~~~"

Jae is so done watching all this drama . Why Wonpil need to be unnecessary kind on feeding everyone with his own hand ? And why Younghyun can be so shameless getting the feeds from Wonpil after Sungjin refused it ? And why Dowoon don't even mind with Wonpil latch onto him everytime ? Don't they ever feel annoying with that kid's clinginess ?? At least once maybe ? No , they don't seems so includes Sungjin who maybe acted all cold but obviously he just allergics to Wonpil's skinship but not to Wonpil himself .

Because all Jae thinks is he annoyed and hate that Kim Wonpil - the most soft and beautiful man Jae ever know . He's outshine the shining sun to the point Jae think the sun have lost his job to Wonpil . Plus with his small frame , Wonpil look so huggable (it's not even in the dictionary) and so adorable . And Jae always have this urge to embrace that small body in his arms . To be short , Jae is so fucking jealous to see Wonpil's clinginess with others . He want to be the one who get all the affection Wonpil have . He want to be the only one who being love by Kim Wonpil .

Wait . What was that again ?

"Hyung , what are you thinking ?"

"What ?"

Jae is flustered with the sudden question from Younghyun , he keep on blinking his eyes to get rid the thought he had in mind just now and realizing he's not eating his foods at all .

"You look lost ! You don't even touch the food ."

Wonpil look at him with his concern face . And Jae hate that so much . He hate how with that single look make his heart racing irregularly . He hate that so much .

"Do you expecting me to eat with this weird kid acting all baby in front of me ? Disgusting ."

Jae look straight at Wonpil , who obviously hurt again because of his vicious words for countless times .

"Hey snake , let me tell you . If you want to stay with this band please stop being disgusting . Or else i'm gonna kick you out instantly without mercy ."

Everyone is gasping at Jae's words . Does Jae really hate Wonpil until he can shoot all those means words easily ? They are so confused . Jae never that mean with them all this time but with Wonpil ? It's seems like Jae are born again to a new whole level of villain man with venomous spit that could kill others just with his words .

"I understand ."

Everyone noticed how dejected Wonpil now . He must be hurt so much from how Jae treated him all this time , keep on healing his hurtful heart and feeling by himself alone . Younghyun can't stand anymore , he is so ready to fight with his bestfriend but Sungjin is so quick-witted . He clear his throat and glare at Younghyun intently .

"Let's finish this food faster . Then we can go home early . Everyone must be tired ."

Younghyun get that Sungjin really don't want any hot arguement right now , right here . So , he decided to talk with Jae alone after this . He continued to eat quietly as well as the others .

The bubble of happiness they are in just now pop to an awkward environment . Jae can feel an ache slowly creeping on his heart but nothing can be done anyway . He glance at Kim Wonpil who he always hurt , shoving the food half-heartedly into his mouth .

Screw it , Park Jaehyung !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well , i love push and pull between Jaepil 😌


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil is M.I.A ...

Tension . The tension is too tense .

"Why is it my fault if your lovely little dongaeng is missing in action ?"

"You always hurt him hyung ! You never , not even once being nice to him ! You called him snake , weird kid and you even have a heart to call him disgusting ! And now you asking me why it is your fault ?? Wahhh , daebakk hyung !"

"It's his fault too have such a weak heart ." 

Younghyun is lost for words . Jae he know is not a heartless human . He can be a bit bold with his words , but it because he just being honest . But with Wonpil , Jae is not being honest . He just being an asshole who keep on tormenting Wonpil's feeling .

"Hyung , what is gotten into you ?? I know you feeling all guilty but you are so damn ignorance to admit it . What is wrong with you ?"

"I'm not feeling guilty at all ok ! Stop assuming thing !"

"I'm not assuming , it's written all over your face ."

"Get out . I don't want to talk to you ."

"Do you like him hyung ?"

A moment of silence . 

"You do like him ."

"Shut up Kang Younghyun !"

Both of them fall into a silence . Until Jae is sobbing . He can't contain his tears anymore . He can't bear the ache in his heart . He can't stop mingle with the guilts . He can't forget the hurtful look on Wonpil's face . He can't stop thinking about Wonpil . He can't admit he loves Wonpil .

"I don't like him . I love him ."

Jae admit anyway . He surrender to his feeling .

"I LOVE HIM !"

"Then , why don't you act like ones ? Why you denying your feeling ?"

"I know i love him all this while . It just i don't like it . I can't believe i fall in love with that kid out of all peoples ."

"What is wrong with fall in love with Kim Wonpil ?"

"I don't know ok ! I don't know !"

"Hyung , you should find him ."

"Why should i ?? He must be hating me so much !"

"Oh my god hyung ! Just find him can you ?!"

Jae rub his face roughly . He know he should find Wonpil . He just need to find Wonpil and be a real man . Not a coward like this . He stand up , grab his jacket and keys .

"Do you have any idea where to find him hyung ?"

"No . I will just go with my feeling ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this on rush . Just forgive me 🙏


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae is coming to Wonpil finally ...

"What i'm gonna do ? I miss him , but he hate me ."

"Why my heart like this ?"

Wonpil ask himself , thinking out loud . It's been almost three month he hide himself at home . Not going to campus , not going to his tuiton , not going to the band practice either . He think he left the group indirectly with being M.I.A . He felt guilty behaving like this , but he is too hurt .

"Oh ? Is eomma back ?"

Wonpil running downstairs upon hearing a knocking on the main door . He feel weird why his mom knocking the door instead of using her own key . But Wonpil quickly assuming maybe his mom lost her key again .

"Eomma !"

But it's not eomma Wonpil greet . It's his crush , it's Jae ! Wonpil is too surprise to see the man he miss the most standing infront of him . He just staring at the taller , blinking his eyes slowly capturing Jae's beautiful face . Wonpil always took a secret glance to look at Jae before , but right now Jae is standing looking at him directly . 

"Where's your manners ? Staring at peoples is creepy you know ."

Wonpil get his sense back and he quickly lower his head .

"Why are you here hyung ?"

"Where's your manners again ? You should look at the person's eyes when you talk to him ."

Wonpil still not looking up . He's too sad and scared of Jae .

"You really lost your manners , don't you ? You not even invite your guess to come inside ."

"What do you want hyung ? You don't need to come this far just to hurt me . You hate my existence , so i dissapeared from you . From everyone and everything that related to you so that you can feel at ease . But why you come here when i tried so hard to heal my broken heart slowly ? Wae hyung ? Wae ?"

Wonpil crouched his body , crying hard into his own arms . This is the very first time Wonpil talk to Jae without stuttering but it's look like Jae is mentally slapped by how clear he can hear the broken heart of Wonpil in that small voice . He loves Wonpil , but he being the truly asshole to Wonpil all this time . He kneel down and take Wonpil into his arms . 

"Please forgive me ."

Is all what Jae say while hugging Wonpil with his face on the latter's head . He start sobbing too , he let his tears out and he start sniffing the soft brown hair . Wonpil who is still have his face on Jae's chest is clearly shocked with what happening now but he decided to not let go the hug . He can hear Jae's heartbeat and he hug Jae even tighter . And they stay like that for a few more minutes until Jae broke the silence between them .

"You smell like a baby ."

Wonpil chuckles at that remark . Well , though he a grown-up man but he still using the baby products for his self care . He just like the soothing smell on it . He slowly let go the hug and brace up to look at Jae .

"Why hyung ?"

"What why ?"

"Why you here and doing this ? You hate me ."

"Well , i can tell you why if only you let me in . I'm so tired from the long ride , i have not much energy left to stand for a few more hours ."

"Oh , sorry . I'm too shocked to see you here . Come in hyung ."

Wonpil smile widely , showing his neatly white teeth . His doe eyes are sparkle with the tears and he doesn't know how many butterflies are in Jae's stomach now .

"Who am i to refuse that tempting invitation ."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy and temptation ...

It's end of the year . 

Day6 is 3x busy with schools and colleges festival . They are making money with all those perfomances . They start the band just for fun , sharing the same passion they have . But times after times , their passion lead them a way to a better life . Making their own music giving fully credit to them and they are climbing to the peak slowly but surely .

A lot of thing happen within a year .

How Sungjin brought Wonpil to the band , how Jae hate the whole existence of Wonpil at first , how Wonpil missing in action for almost three month healing his hurted heart and how Jae finally man up to Wonpil about his true feeling .

And now here they are the being a lovey-dovey couple .

"Stop cuddling you two ! Wonpil !"

Sungjin is so done . He really want to eat peacefully but he is so cringe looking at Wonpil who latching onto Jae . And Jae ? He just let Wonpil do whatever he want because he just love anything about Wonpil . So much .

"You never mind when i hug or kiss Dowoonie . Why you become so sensitive hyungie ?"

Jae shot a laser eyes to Wonpil who obviously don't see it . Wonpil is leaning his body on the table , pouting to Sungjin .

"That's totally different Wonpillie ."

Sungjin now mimicking Wonpil's childish voice , noticing how jealousy creeping on Jae's face instantly . 

"And hyung , stop with the jealousy can you ?"

"W-what ?? I'm not ! What are you saying ?"

Jae is taken aback with the sudden attack from Sungjin . He clumsily eating his lobster , avoiding Wonpil's eyes who looking at him .

"You are so fucking obvious hyung ."

Dowoon calmly said, pointing his chopstick towards Jae .

"Sungjin ! Look at your son , he cursed !"

"Hyung , i'm 22 . I can cursed . I even legal to go clubbing ."

"I know ! But you cursed me ! I'm 3 years older than you !"

"Hyungg~ Why you shouting ? You scared Dowoonie ."

"You - "

"Just eat hyung , let's continue our fight at home ."

Wonpil savagely said that to his boyfriend who now red as tomatoes . Red because he jealous . But more to embarrassed at Wonpil word's . That continue fighting at home Wonpil said always lead to something else .

"Hyung is so whipped !"

"Shut up Younghyun !"

Finally they finished their dinner after some funny bickering and fuss they always got into . They bid goodbye and heading back to their respectives home . Jae and Wonpil walking hand to hand in silence until they reach home . Jae is so quiet and Wonpil just let him be though he know there is something bothering the older's mind . But Wonpil always give Jae some times to think and never push him . Wonpil is just the most considerate human being alive and everyone on his circle are so lucky to have him in their life . 

Jae is leaning on the bed-head , scrolling on his twitter . His eyes met with fresh looking Wonpil who wearing a Bare Bears motives cotton pyjama which make Wonpil look even cuter and fluffy . Wonpil giggles when Jae don't stop staring at him .

"Why are you looking at me like that hyung ?"

Wonpil now climbing the bed and goes into Jae's arms , snuggling into his chest . Jae lean to Wonpil's head and breath in the younger scent .

"You smell like a baby ."

Wonpil chuckles . It reminds him the very first time Jae said those words to him .

"You knew i'm wearing a baby products from head to toe right ?"

"Yeah , i know . It just , i love how natural it smell on you ."

Jae's voice is so soft , and that never fail to make Wonpil's heart going crazy . Wonpil start to sniffing on Jae's chest up to his neck and he stop at his chin . He look to Jae from his lashes and fringe . He can see clearly the loving look on Jae's . But Wonpil know better , there are unpleasant feeling Jae tried to hide behind that loving face .

"You wanna share anything with me hyung ?"

"You are so adorable ."

"I know . Anything else ?"

"You are so irresistible ."

"You mad with me hyung ?"

"No , i'm not . Why should i ?"

Wonpil shift his body a little , playing his little fingers on Jae's chest not looking at the older .

"I'm sorry hyung , i always do something you don't like ."

"No ! You're not ! It just me - i - i don't know ."

Jae sigh . He don't know how to explain .

"Wae hyung ? You can tell me ."

"Don't you get tired of me Pillie ? I'm always being jealous . I'm always lost my patience over small thing ."

"Why are you saying that hyung ?"

"I mean , you can get a better man for yourself . Nicer than me -"

"Why you sound like you try to find a reason to break up with me ? Am i that annoying to you hyung ?"

Wonpil is on the verge of crying , his voice sound so small . He stop playing his fingers , looking innocently at Jae with his teary eye .

"No ! Oh my god Pil !"

Jae pull Wonpil into his arms and embrace that small body . He kiss the younger's forehead softly .

"I don't mean it that way . It just i think i become possesive over you . I easily get jealous . When we have dinner earlier , i suddenly get jealous when you being all cute with Sungjin . I shouldn't get jealous , you just being yourself . But i can't help to get jealous everytime you hug Dowoon , everytime you cling to Younghyun or everytime you go together with Sungjin alone . I even feel so jealous when i see you talking all smiling with anyone who you talk to . You are so kind to everyone . I feel so insecured and worried thinking there must be someone who intentionally flirting with you and snatching you away from me . That's why i can't help but be an over jealous boyfriend ."

Wonpil blink his eyes slowly , listening attentively to Jae . Wonpil is smiling and he pull himself from the hug just to give Jae a soft kiss .

"I won't fall for others hyung . I have you , it's all that i want . You are the very first person and the only one i gave my heart to . And stop that insecured feeling , i want no one else . I only want you and you can be possesive . I'm yours hyung ."

Wonpil pierce his gaze lovingly at Jae , hoping Jae can feel the sincerity in his words .

"I'm so lucky to have you . I guess i should try to control my jealousy . I don't want you getting tired of me ."

"Oh , i'm not ! To be honest , you're so cute when you getting jealous . I kinda love it when you act jealous ! So i won't get tired of it . Don't worry hyung ."

"You just love me so much Pil ."

"Yes ! I love you so much much much much hyungieee ."

Jae laugh at that . Wonpil can be so bold and cute at the same time . And he love everytime Wonpil confidently confessing his feeling out loud .

"I want to be the only one who have privilige to see a different sides of you ."

Jae trace his long finger on Wonpil's face . He follow all the curve of his eyes , nose and lip .

"And i want to be the only one who can touch you like this ."

Wonpil's eyes slowly fluttering with Jae's soft voice along with Jae's magical touch . Wonpil tilting his head and he keep his eyes on Jae's plump lips . Jae catch that hint and he started to smooch that small red lip . He love to give Wonpil chaste kiss and soon after they start to owning each other lip .

"I love you so much Pil ."

Jae said in between the kiss . He can feel Wonpil smirked on his lips .

"I love you too hyung ."

The night got deeper and hot with the smell of their love to each other in the air . Like Jae said , the continue fight at home Wonpil said always lead to something else . 

And who is Jae to refuse that kind of temptation ? Wonpil is so tempting , and he's ain't a saint .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well , finally i finished this . Excuse my lack on writing . This is just for fun . Thank you for reading 😘

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulation Day6 and MyDay 😍😍😍 .


End file.
